


The Umbrella

by h_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_d/pseuds/h_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana invites a beautiful woman, Gwen, under her umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Merlin Femslash Week](http://merlinfemslashweek.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, prompt 6: AU.
> 
> The idea was also inspired by [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/96510931421/prompt-where-its-raining-hard-on-the-way-to/), although it's a bit modified.

Morgana's co-workers often remarked on how perfect her hair and makeup were, and she knew they assumed that she had a chauffeured car like her brother did. They both worked for their father's company, Pendragon Industries; Arthur was vice president of accounting, and Morgana was head of marketing.

 

In truth, Morgana lived in a small flat only a 20-minute walk from work, and she walked there every day, regardless of the weather. She had more than a few secrets for maintaining her impeccable appearance, such as always tucking a small folding umbrella into her handbag.

 

A downpour of rain had started just as Morgana had left her apartment that day, and she immediately opened her umbrella. It was small and transparent, allowing her to see and be seen while her hair and face remained perfectly dry.

 

As she passed the small coffee shop about halfway between her home and the office, the door opened and a familiar-looking woman stepped out with a steaming paper cup. The woman smiled shyly and gave Morgana an adorable little half-wave. She was very pretty; where did Morgana know her from? She had soft-looking light brown skin and beautiful thick curls.

 

 _Well, best to fake it,_ Morgana decided.

 

Morgana stopped. "Good morning," she said. "Do you have an umbrella?"

 

The woman laughed nervously. "No, I'm afraid not. But it's not much further. I'll see you there, yeah?"

 

 _Oh, yes_ , Morgana thought. _She's my brother's assistant. Jenny? Wendy? Something cute. Gwen!_ That was it, she was sure.

 

"Nonsense," said Morgana. "We can share." She waved the woman closer.

 

Morgana watched as Gwen's eyes flickered between the umbrella and Morgana's shoes. "Oh, no, I don't want to trouble you."

 

"Come on. Your hair is so lovely and thick, I'm sure it takes a long time to dry, doesn't it?" she said.

 

A blush rose to Gwen's cheeks. How interesting. "Thank you?" she said.

 

"Was that a question?" Morgana asked, smiling and cocking her head. "You must be aware of how beautiful you are."

 

Gwen's mouth opened and closed a few times.

 

"Let's not be late, you know how Arthur is on Monday mornings," Morgana said. She lifted the arm not holding the umbrella. "If you walk close to me, neither of us will get wet."

 

Gwen bit her lip and nodded. As soon as she was near enough, Morgana slung her arm around her shoulders. Gwen's black jacket was velvet, certainly not suitable for rainy weather. Morgana trailed her hand down Gwen's arm, enjoying the soft feel of the fabric.

 

They headed toward the office. Gwen's body was warm all along Morgana's side. _I could get used to this_ , Morgana thought.

 

"Thank you, Ms. LeFay," Gwen said. "I wasn't expecting rain today."

 

"You must call me Morgana, of course," she said. "After work, would you like to grab a coffee with me? My umbrella and I can wait for you if it's still raining."

 

"Ah, yes, I'd like that very much," Gwen replied. She took a deep breath. "I've admired you for some time, I must admit, but I didn't know how to ask you out."

 

Morgana squeezed Gwen's shoulder and caught her eye. "I'm glad we have that sorted, then," she said, smiling.

 

"Me too," said Gwen.

 

They walked into the building and entered the elevator together. Arthur's office was a floor above Morgana's. When the doors opened for Morgana's floor, Gwen gave her a sweet smile.

  
"See you after work," Gwen said.

 

"Looking forward to it," Morgana replied. She hoped it was still raining by then.


End file.
